


The Murphy's Law camping trip.

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sexytimes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Pinto Pornapalooza II, the prompt was <i>Zach and Chris. A tent. A thunderstorm. Beer. </i> This fic is a combination of every camping trip I've ever had. The good and the bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Murphy's Law camping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pinto Pornapalooza II, the prompt was _Zach and Chris. A tent. A thunderstorm. Beer._ This fic is a combination of every camping trip I've ever had. The good and the bad.

“This is one of those things I'm going to regret later, isn't it?” Zachary Quinto said as he looked at Chris Pine squinting at the map as they waited to check in. “No, wait. I take that back,” he said before Chris could answer. “This is one of those things I'm regretting now. Forget waiting until later.” Zach sighed and put his bare feet up on the dash of Chris' car, his extensive yoga training put to good use as he folded himself up and turned to stare out the window.

Chris raised his eyebrows and put down the map he had been studying. “Really, Zach, your attitude is shit. That is precisely why you and I are taking this camping vacation. Oh, look the cars finally moved.” Chris put the car in gear and crept forward one car length, and stopped as the car in front of them handed over a pile of papers.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rested it on the headrest. “I bet this car is going to take forever too. I don't know why I let you talk me into this. I'm not a big fan of tent camping.” Now it was Chris's turn to roll his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Your idea of camping is in a cabana on a secluded island somewhere with a hot stud in a speedo bringing you drinks.” Zach huffed but said nothing. Chris continued. “Listen, we've both been in the spotlight like whoa in the last couple weeks, and relaxing for the weekend in the great outdoors will be good for both of us.”

Zach tried not to sigh again. “First of, don't say 'like whoa'. Sometimes I doubt you were ever an English major.” Chris scowled at Zach and started to retort when Zach sat up quickly. “Hey, the car is front of us is done! Move!”

Chris moved forward slowly and up to the Park check in, and handed over his card and reservation papers. Zach just pursed his lips and sighed dramatically as the Ranger processed the transaction, and Chris looked over pointedly at Zach as he thanked the man in the booth and received his papers back. “I swear to God, Zach. You'd better not be this much of a drama queen the whole damn weekend. You act like you're going to die because you have to spend time with me, for fuck's sake. Well, news flash, Zachary, you're going to be seeing a lot of me this fall when we start filming, so you'd better get over whatever your problem is, and soon.” Chris put the car in drive and turned onto a side road to make their way toward their campsite.

Zach didn't respond to Chris' diatribe, just continued to stare out the window as Chris drove deeper and deeper into the wilderness. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Chris, especially just the two of them, it's just that it was just the two of them. And there was alcohol in the cooler, which meant that Zach was more likely to run his mouth. And that means Zach might finally admit that, yes, he has more than platonic feelings for Chris, and to be honest, they ran pretty damn deep. But he hadn't had the guts yet to confess these feelings to Chris. It was just complicated. Zach shook his head to clear it when he realized the car had come to an abrupt stop. Chris put the car in park, turned it off and stared at Zach, looking ticked.

“Chris, I'm sorry. You're right. We've both been too stressed lately, and I've been really cranky. Let's call a truce now. I promise to try and be more relaxed, okay?” Zach held out his hand, and put on his best smile. He couldn't stay mad at Chris for long. Besides, it was much more fun to be on Chris' good side, and Zach would like to explore a few more of Chris' sides, especially his backside and his lower front side. He was pulled from his brief daydream by Chris grabbing his hand hard and pulling him into a partial hug, as well as you could hug while still sitting in a car. Oh, yeah, reality. He'd better quit daydreaming, they had a lot of work to do before they could relax.

Zach got out of the car and stretched, and Chris did the same. For some reason Chris decided that they were going to go Castle Crags State Park, up in Shasta, in the northern part of California. Which of course was an 8 hour drive from Silverlake. Zach drove for the first 3 hours of it, and then Chris insisted on driving the rest of the way. Zach said that wasn't even fair, but Chris waved him off and said he was fine. Of course, coffee may have helped with that drive, as both men hit up the trenti size knock off at the first coffee place that had that size. Because Chris, who was not usually a morning person, insisted on a 7 am departure time, so that they could get up to the campsite and 'still have some damn daylight,' as he so eloquently put it. Zach was not a morning person usually either, but he did need to get out of town. As much as Zach handled the paparazzi better than Chris on the outside, on the inside, it was still pretty fucking annoying. He needed to clear his head, and spending time getting back to nature would do that. Maybe he'd get to do some yoga outside.

“Hey, are you gonna help me unpack this shit, or are you going to just stand there with that dreamy grin on your face?” Chris snapped him out of his daydream. Chris smirked as he started taking stuff out of the trunk. “I knew it. You were daydreaming about me again. Admit it.”

Zach's face flushed, even though he honestly hadn't been thinking about Chris, well, that time. “No, I wasn't, actually.” Zach dropped his head as he picked up the sleeping bags, but not before catching Chris' grin, and his blush spread all the way to his ears. Oh, Christ, it was going to be a long weekend.

Zach continued taking stuff out of the car and putting in on the picnic table when he hear Chris swear. “Shit.” Zach looked up to see Chris standing over what looked like a tent. As he walked over he heard a few more choice swear words, such as “Motherfuck, Katie, I swear, I'm going to kill you..” Zach stood next to Chris, and looked down at the tent spread out. “Something the matter?”

“Katie is so dead, you have no idea.” Chris wouldn't look at Zach. “I asked Katie if I could borrow one of her tents for this weekend, okay?” Zach nodded. “Well, when I went to her garage, she told me to take the blue one. She has two tents, one's bigger for everyone, and one's just enough for her and her husband. I told her I wanted the bigger one. And I take the one she says, the blue one, and motherfuck if it isn't the smaller one.” Chris looked at Zach, finally. And he looked embarrassed and mad at the same time. Then he looked away. “I swear, Zach, she did it on purpose, it's like she knows-” then Chris caught himself and stopped talking.

Zach was intrigued to find out 'what Katie knew', but decided to take the high road, for a change. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder. “Hey, it's cool, man. Now we don't have to worry about getting cold, right?” He put on his best casual smile. Zach could be casual around Chris when he needed to be. He was an actor, after all.

Chris finally looked up and gave him a small smirk. “Yeah, well, it's supposed to be 80 degrees this weekend, I don't think we were going to be cold anyway.” A slight flush to Chris' cheeks, then a subject change. “Hey, help me with this thing, could you?”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Zach said as he picked up the tent directions almost blown away by the breeze. It was back to the casual easy banter (and with a few swear words as well) for the two of them as they put up the tent.

20 minutes later, the men stepped back from their completed work. Zach wiped the sweat from his brow. “Well, that's done. That look right to you?”

Chris stood up and went over to the cooler and grabbed two water bottles, and handed one to Zach, drinking deeply from his own. “Looks good to me. Let's get the rest of this stuff put away so we can really relax.” He hauled himself up from his resting place on the picnic table bench and grabbed his sleeping bag.

Zach nodded and set up their chairs by the fire ring, moved the cooler to a different location, grabbed his backpack out of the car and waited for Chris to get out of the tent from setting up his bed. Finally Chris' gorgeous ass backed out of the tent and he smiled. “All set, sunshine, go ahead and put your stuff in.” He kept up his smile as Zach went past him, and Zach could smell sweat, and some that indescribable tent smell, and well, let's just say it's a good thing Zach was holding his sleeping bag and pillow in front of him.

Inside the tent, Zach raised his eyebrows. Chris wasn't kidding about the small part. There was literally only enough room for their two sleeping bags, and a little space about 2 feet square where they could place their backpack. He threw his bag down there, and tossed his pillow up towards Chris', at the opposite side of the door. Zach finally got his sleeping bag unrolled and sat on it for a minute, contemplating on just how close he really was going to be sleeping to Chris, and he prayed to God that he was facing the opposite way when they woke up, so his morning wood wouldn't be as obvious.

Zach crawled out of the tent head first. Chris wasn't getting any free views of his ass. Zach smiled to himself. Who was he kidding, he'd give Chris any views of his ass that he wanted. And if Zach could get Chris talking some time this weekend, maybe he'd be showing Chris his ass, and see most of Chris' as well.

“Hey. Earth to Zach.” Zach shook himself out of his daydreams. “While you were off in la la land, I got some firewood so we can just enjoy the fire later.” Chris looked as relaxed as Zach had seen him in a while, smiling easier and outright laughing at Zach as he just looked at Chris. Zach wished that Chris could always be so relaxed.

“Right, right..” Zach went over to the cooler, grabbed some more water and sat down on tone of the chairs by the fire ring. Zach stared into the non existent fire , then closed his eyes and did some of his deep breathing exercises to try and regain his focus. He was getting so distracted today, and he needed to re center.

A creak as Chris sat down in the other chair, and a sigh and a thud as he scooted down in the chair and put his feet up on the fire ring, using it as a footrest. Zach tried not to let it distract him, and soon the sound of Chris' even breathing lulled him into a comfortable place.

A “smack” brought Zach back to the present. He opened his eyes to see Chris in his chair, eyes still closed, waving his arm around at a pesky bug, and then folding his hands over his chest and settling down again. Zach studied Chris' body as he rested. It's time to be honest with yourself, Zach, he thought. You're head over heals for this man, and it's also high time you admitted it to him, come hell or high water.

Suddenly Zach was very self aware, and he focused back on Chris, to find that he had awoke from his nap and was staring at him, much in the same way Zach had just been. Zach was expecting a witty comment, or a bit of sarcasm, but he just got a small smile, and a “Hey” from Chris. Zach smiled as well and dropped his head, blushing and hoping he could blame his flush on the sun, even though the early evening actually had brought about more shade where they were sitting. Something about Chris made Zach a nervous teenager at times, even though he was 34 years old.

Zach's stomach growled, reminding him that it had been a long time since that last questionable sandwich from that 7-11. “Hey, man, how about we make something to eat? And please tell me that not everything we eat this weekend has to be cooked over a fire, or I'll probably wind up eating your notebook, or something equally as filling.”

There was a noise like a laugh and a snort as Chris stretched in his chair, then he coughed as choked on that combination, and he sat up, and looked at Zach with a genuine smile, and those eye crinkles that Zach loved to see, and, yeah, Zachary Quinto may have fell in love just then.

“Well, luckily for you and my timeless writings, I did bring along a portable propane stove. Because, even though I was never a boy scout, I am still always prepared.” Chris got up and went over to the car. “But, I was thinking that tonight we could use these pie irons and make little pizzas and pies.” He brought out some cast iron pie pans. I'll work on these, if you want to get the fire started.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zach got up from the chair, stretched and went over to the picnic table, where Chris was assembling foodstuffs. “You got matches somewhere? Oh, there they are.” Zach picked them up and also grabbed one of the pie irons. “These are heavy. Sure you're not going to off me in my sleep?”

Chris didn't even look up from opening cans. “Says the man who played a ruthless serial killer on TV. I should be more worried about you with one of those things.” Zach gave him that point, then went over and started his fire making preparations.

The meal passed quickly, and soon after Chris and Zach were back around the fire, this time with alcohol in hand. The sun was quickly setting, and it was still quite warm. Zach opened his can of beer, leaned back in his chair and sighed. “That was one of the best meals ever. And don't you dare tell any of my chef friends back home that, either.”

Chris chuckled and poked at the fire with a stick. “Don't worry, Zach, your reputation as a hipster is safe.” He put the stick down and took a long drink of his beer. “Now, see, Zachy, don't you feel better? Getting away from the crowds and the pollution and the speculation and the stress?”

Zach rolled his eyes at the moniker, but sighed contentedly. “I do, actually. This is a really nice area around here, Chris. How'd you find it?”

It was quiet as Chris stared into the fire, so long that Zach wasn't sure if Chris had heard him. Then finally Chris spoke. “I pretty much grew up here. When my dad wasn't working, we'd come up here for least a week, a couple times a summer.” Chris smiled, looked at Zach then his gaze went back to the fire, lost in some memory. Chris came out of his recollections and noticed Zach staring at him looking concerned. “Don't worry, Zach, I'm fine, they weren't bad times growing up, or I wouldn't be here now. It's just..life was so much simpler then, I had nothing to worry about, except for getting bit by mosquitoes and being back to the campsite before dark, or a snipe might get me.” Chris continued. “To make a long story short, Zach, I'm _fine_.” Chris patted Zach on the knee, and then left his hand on there a little longer than probably necessary, and definitely a lot longer than he had before. Then Zach thought he must be drunker than he first thought, because he swore that Chris had squeezed his knee. Then he looked closer, and yeah, Chris still had his hand on his knee, and was smiling at him with glassy eyes and a wicked smile.

And of course, Zach said something completely witty. “Uh, Chris, your hand is still on my knee.” Well, okay, maybe not so witty.

Luckily, Chris didn't flinch. Actually, he moved his hand up about six inches. Zach felt the heat from Chris' hand on his skin. Chris' smile turned almost feral. “Well, actually, Zach, I think my hand is on your thigh, wouldn't you say?”

“I would most definitely say.” Zach barely managed to get out. Then Chris was in his lap, straddling him, facing him, and Zach was on sensory overload. Chris wasn't touching him anywhere but with his legs on his, and just looked at him, with his eyes dark, and the low light making them darker. Zach felt goosebumps on his arms from the emotional attraction, and put his arms around his neck starting to pull Chris closer to him. Chris leaned into Zach, and just as their lips were about to touch...

Zach's chair tipped over. The mesh chairs they had brought were not meant to support the weight of two large men, and especially when one was leaning into the other and suddenly most of their weight was on the upper half of the chair.

The next thing Zach remembered he was laying on the ground on his right side in the dirt, with Chris in front of him laying on his opposite side. Chris' face was covered in dirt on the left side, and his eyes were dazed. His legs were now tangled up with Zach's. “Ow,” was all he said.

Zach chuckled. “I concur. Ugh.” He pushed back the chair and sat up, and grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him to a sitting position. Zach brushed a leaf out of Chris' hair. “You okay?”

Chris flexed his fingers and moved his shoulders. “Yeah, I'm fine. I'll probably have a few aches and pains in the morning, and my ego is bruised to all fuck, but I think I'll live. And you?” Chris reached out to wipe some dirt off of Zach's face.

Zach grinned. “I'll be fine. Just a little dirt, which won't kill me in the least.” Chris got to his feet, and extended a hand to help Zach up. Zach righted his chair, and Chris made his way carefully over to his chair and dropped into it heavily. Zach sat down gingerly, and Chris laughed out loud as he watched Zach sit, and opened two beers, and handed one to Zach.

“Well, that went fucking well, don't you think?” Chris shook his head and laughed. “Maybe I shouldn't be drinking this,” he said, taking another deep drink from the can. “But, you know, what the hell, one more won't hurt me, as long as I stay away from your chair.”

Zach was still a little dazed, not really from the chair experience, but from Chris' boldness toward him, intimately. Sure, since the days of the beginning of Trek, back a couple years ago, there had been this chemistry and attraction with them, but neither had really acted on anything, well, until now. “Yeah, yeah, totally.”

“Are you sure you're alright, man? You didn't hit your head or nothing? Cause you seem a little spacey.” Chris looked over with concern.

Zach waved Chris off. “I'm fine, really, just-tired, I guess.” And suddenly, he really was very tired, the early morning and the alcohol finally catching up with him. And, if he was honest with himself, the whole 'Chris coming onto him' thing, while not unwanted by any means, was still something he was trying to wrap his head around. “I think I'm gonna go lay down.” Zach finished the rest of his beer and stood up quickly. He went around to the door of the tent, then turned back to look at Chris.

In the dim light of the fire, Zach could see Chris' expression change, from tipsy and jovial to drunk and melancholy. It made Zach's heart ache to see Chris hurting, and knowing that he had been the one to do it. But Zach needed some time to think, and maybe in the morning light things would be more clear. Zach couldn't help himself. He went over behind Chris and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris looked up at him and smiled, but it wasn't happy.

Zach put his other hand on Chris' other shoulders and started massaging them gently. “Hey, don't worry, Chris, you and I are still cool. Seriously.” Chris looked up Zach, unconvinced, but didn't speak, just poked at the fire again. “I mean it, Chris. Why don't you come and lay down with me as well, and I'll show you how cool we really are.” Zach put on his best 'come hither' smile, and Chris smiled, shook his head, and moved the last big piece of wood directly onto the hot coals.

“I think something can be arranged, Zach. But I'd rather things heat up with us, like these coals, not be cool..” Chris smirked and stood up. “Watch out, Zach.” Zach backed up as Chris grabbed the water container and poured it on the fire, smoke billowing up. Chris waved it away ineffectively, and then spread out the coals, making sure it was out completely before turning to Zach. “Let's get ready for bed, then we'll see what pops up, huh?”

Zach rolled his eyes at Chris' bad pun. “Yeah, well, I'm sure between the two of us, something _will_ come up. You're so bad, you know.”

Chris held the door of the tent open so Zach could grab his backpack and start his nightly bedtime face cleaning ritual. “Oh, you have no _idea_ how bad I can be, sunshine.” Zach just chuckled and opened up his backpack and started rummaging around.

After about 15 minutes of poking, prodding, cleansing and moisturizing, Zach made his way back into the tent. Chris had left the door open anticipating Zach's arrival, and was now a big lump on his side of the tent, his even breathing the only sound.

Zach scooted himself in, zipped the door shut, and somehow wrangled himself into his sleeping bag. He flipped over on his right side and was surprised to see bright blue eyes staring at him.

“Hi.” Chris said. “I see you finally made it in here.”

“I thought you were asleep,” Zach confessed. “You just startled me.”

“Sorry. I was just waiting for you.” A pause. “Hey, want to zip our sleeping bags together so we can totally cuddle?”

Zach raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “What an opening line. Really, Chris, you think we can get that accomplish that in this little space? And in our inebriated states?”  
Chris leaned in close, his face dangerously close to Zach's. “You're not nearly inebriated enough if you can use words like 'inebriated'. But then, I'm using them, so yeah, there's that. But I digress...” Chris' words trailed off and he closed the distance, bringing his lips down to Zach's.

And it was everything Zach thought it would be, sweet yet hot, and holy hell, did Zach reciprocate, he'd show Chris a thing or three about kissing, and making out and oh so much more.. Zach lost his train of thought as Chris started unzipping his sleeping bag, and couldn't get Chris' own sleeping bag undone fast enough, in his opinion, so he could get his hands back on that face, that body, that stomach, that rock hard cock...

Thankfully for them both, the combination of hot weather and getting ready for bed meant neither man was wearing much in the way of clothing, for which Chris had taken full advantage of, and Zach was grateful. Chris had one hand down Zach's underwear, quickly pushing it down in the front, and grabbed his dick with one hand, and started stroking slowly. Zach groaned into Chris' ear and pulled him close, and they both rutted against each other like horny teenagers, instead of horny grown men in their 30's.

Finally Zach managed to get Chris' underwear down, and wrapped his hand around Chris' length. Zach wasn't about going slow, however. He was going to make this fast, dirty and messy. Slow and sensuous could wait, after all, they did have all weekend.

Chris got louder and Zach's hand got faster and he fisted his other hand in the hair at the nape of Chris' neck, pulling a little and making Chris bite into his shoulder, making them both jump. Chris licked at the bite, and when he sucked on it again, Zach almost came undone. And when Chris just happened to start making a hickey right under Zach's left ear, Zach whined and came hard in Chris' hand, seeing stars and black before hearing Chris make a low moan and once again it was warm and sticky between them as Chris came too, but really, Zach didn't give a fuck.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they both caught their breath. Chris took off his t shirt and wiped them both relatively clean and threw the shirt over his shoulder on top of his backpack. Despite Chris' efforts earlier, they didn't cuddle, but laid close to each other and just relished in each others presence right there in the moment.

Zach felt himself drifting off to sleep, and felt Chris rest his hand on Zach's hip, and a murmured “Night, Zach.” It was a deep post orgasmic sleep, aided by alcohol.

Well, it was a good sleep, until a crack of lightning and a clap of thunder that sounded like it was right over the tent woke Zach up, along with Chris suddenly getting in Zach's arms, and squealing, even though Chris would never admit to the squealing and Zach didn't think they could _get_ any closer than they were earlier, but he was wrong, because Chris was literally clinging to him. (Also something Chris would deny later...)

“Hey-hey, Chris, calm down, okay? It's just a thunderstorm...” Zach's voice trailed off as he tried to reassure Chris, but in reality Zach was freaking out inside as well. Zach had always hated thunderstorms as well, ever since he was small. He has vivid memories of Joe pushing him outside in the rain when he was younger, and not even Joe knows about that one lightning strike that made the hair stand up on the back of his next when he was 8. But ever since, Zach's been afraid of storms. It's not something he readily admits, because he's a grown man now, and really now, with his reputation as Sylar and Spock, both who would not be scared of the weather.

 

“Sorry, Zach, I'm-I'm just not a fan of thunder and lightning. It's just something I've always been afraid of.” Chris pried his fingers from Zach's shoulders and eased himself back. “It's silly, I know, but..just something I can't help.” Chris noticed that Zach was looking a little uneasy himself. “Hey, are you okay?”

Zach swallowed hard. “Uh, well, not really. I'm rather scared of storms myself. Let's just say big brothers can be rather mean at times.” He tried to sound confident as another clap of thunder jolted him and put his hands a little tighter at Chris' waist. “And, yeah, I know what you mean about it feeling silly. I've felt that way for years, but it's not something we can really help. And at least we're together. We'll get through it.”

Chris sighed and looked up at the roof of the tent, with the rain pounding down on it loudly. “If you say so, Zach. But if I have to be stuck in a teeny tent in a horrific thunderstorm with anyone, I'd most definitely want it to be you.” Chris smiled at Zach, and raised his hand to the hickey he's left there earlier, and down to the bruise on his shoulder, and grinned wickedly when Zach moaned into his light touch that was trailing further south on Zach's body very quickly. “And besides, I think we can find something to do to pass the time, don't you?”

Chris' answer was Zach pinning him down to his sleeping bag, starting with kisses on that delectable mouth and working his way down, getting noises from Chris that weren't weather related.

That was one storm that neither Chris Pine or Zachary Quinto minded. In fact, if you asked either one of them, they would say that they didn't mind thunderstorms anymore, even if they wouldn't explain why or what had happened to change their minds, only smiling at each other and keeping a secret to which only the two of them knew the answer.


End file.
